


Game

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Dream of Mirrors: After the Fade to Black [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: Tom and Ben have a game. Their game doesn’t have a name, but if it did, it would be called “how much can we get away with in public?”***“I wanted to bring you off on the way home, you know.”“Oh I know. You almost had me.”“Restraint.”He chuckled. “Of course it was.”





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of "Dream of Mirrors", but you don't have to have read any of it to understand. 
> 
> Beta'ed only by myself.

 

 

The London premier of _Ant Man and the Wasp_ was enjoyable. The film was fun with unexpected depth. Well, perhaps not completely unexpected, given what was happening in that universe at the moment, but in comparison to the first one… depth.

 

In any case, two of the Marvel stars - who had no attachment to this film whatsoever, but still attended the premier since it was in their hometown and all - snuck out of the after party early. No one would notice. They had both come to the premier alone - their significant others hasn't attended - had sat next to one another during the film, and spent most of the party together. They were dead men walking - and couldn’t answer questions anyway - so they were boring at the moment, as far as the press was concerned. So they found a cab to share, and headed home. No one would remark on that, them sharing a cab. They lived in the same neighborhood and were known to be good friends.

 

What might be remarked upon, assuming anyone could see, was what they would get up to in that cab on the way home.

 

As they waited for the cab to arrive, the taller one spoke. “Is Sophie home?”

 

“Yes. She had an event tonight too, but she should be home by now. What about…?”

 

“Out.”

 

“Your place then.”

 

“Yes.”

 

The cab arrived. The taller, lighter haired actor gave the address, and the pair started in on one of their favorite games. They sat far enough away from one another for visible propriety, but both had long arms and long hands and long long fingers. Their game didn’t have a name, but if it did, it would be called “how much can we get away with in public?”

 

They would hold a perfectly normal conversation while trying to turn each other on as much as possible without anyone else noticing. Cabs were fantastic for this game, since they couldn't be seen below mid-chest.

 

They chatted lightly about the film in couched terms so that the driver wouldn't get spoilers while long pale hands traced patterns on formal black trousers. Slowly at first, casually. Their knees were touching, but that was the least of it. They mirrored each other, light fingertips along the inseams travelling up and up until one or the other would stop taking for a moment, breath hitching at the soft - or not at all soft - contact.

 

The ride wasn’t long enough, or perhaps it was far far too long.

 

They spilled out of the Black Mariah in front of a high end block of flats. The shorter - though not by much - darker man paid the driver and they went inside. The walk up the stairs was taken at a run; then they were in.

 

They were kissing before door was even closed. Black jackets hit the floor a second later. They fumbled at each other's buttons as they stumbled for the sofa.

 

“I have wanted to fuck you all evening,” was muttered in a baritone growl. Ties were gone now, on the floor forgotten. Shirts were next.

 

A sunshine smile bordering on evil grin was his response to that. “Have you now?”

 

“Yes. Rip you out of that overpriced suit and take you.”

 

“You look fantastic too, darling. Completely devourable.” To prove his point, the blond attacked the other’s neck with teeth and tongue.

 

“I wanted to bring you off on the way home, you know.”

 

“Oh I know. You almost had me.”

 

“Restraint.”

 

He chuckled. “Of course it was.”

 

Trousers were gone now, added to the pile of expensive formal wear on the floor. Hands and mouths roamed freely over newly exposed pale skin as they kissed. Pants clearly weren’t far behind the rest of their clothing, though for the moment, they were content with that final barrier. For the moment. For now there was skin to explore, caress, lick, bite. To push the inevitable further away, higher, more sublime in its falling.  

 

Their intense focus on one another was interrupted by the sound of a loudly cleared throat.

 

The two men stopped. Looked up.

 

The darker haired man hung his head. “Shit.”

 

The blond gave a quavering smile. “Oh. Hello love, I didn't think you were home.”

 

6’2” of onyx and alabaster stood over the pair on the sofa, a hint of one of his madder smiles on his lips, pale arms crossed over his black-clad chest. “Clearly.”

 

The older man on the sofa let go of the god’s lover and levered himself up to look at the newcomer. “Hi Loki.”

 

“Ben.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I hadn't realized you were coming.”

 

Ben winced and refrained from rolling his eyes at the god of double entendres.

 

Tom smothered a slightly hysterical giggle. “We didn’t plan this. It just sort of... happened.”

 

“My apologies for not having texted that my plans had changed.” Loki’s voice was pure sarcasm.

 

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean…”

 

Ben grimaced at Tom’s apology.

 

The god’s smile grew wider and madder. “Am I to take it the after party was dull?”

 

Tom rubbed his collarbone. “A bit.”

 

Ben nodded in agreement, trying not to implode from the pure awkwardness of the situation. At least they hadn't actually been having sex yet…

 

“Please, don’t stop on my account. I just thought you might appreciate knowing that you weren’t alone.” Loki turned away.

 

“Wait,” Tom called out.

 

The god turned back, eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

 

Tom shot Ben a questioning look and the other actor nodded. “Join us?”

 

“I wouldn’t want to get in the way.” Loki was looking at Ben when he said that. Tom’s opinion on the matter was obvious.

 

It always was.

 

“Never,” the older actor replied. “Well, rarely.”

 

Loki laughed, much to Ben’s relief. He was never quite certain how far he could safely tease the god. Getting on the wrong side of someone who could kill him with a thought was not on his to do list, especially since they were both sleeping with the same man. But mostly it was the murder. He really wanted to avoid that bit.

 

Loki's smile widened further still and he returned to the sofa. He looked Ben in the eye again. “If you're quite certain…”

 

Ben sat up and nodded. “Of course.”

 

The god grinned at the pair, stripped off his tight black shirt, and knelt beside them. He pulled Ben into a kiss with one hand while the other caressed Tom’s chest.

 

Kissing Loki wasn't like kissing anyone else. Not even like kissing Tom, who - given the right hair and makeup - was virtually identical to the god, and an excellent kisser. Loki’s tongue had extra muscles, or perhaps finer control. Or both. He tasted like exotic herbs, sharp and green, not at all like anyone Ben had ever kissed. The god had certainly earned the name “Silvertongue” in more ways than one.

 

He also didn't need to breathe as often as a human, which was disconcerting, though he was aware that others did need oxygen more regularly. Loki was happy to kiss anyone breathless and make _them_ pull away first, gasping for air. The god delighted in any small amount of chaos he could bring, even in the bedroom. Ben thought he might be Loki's favourite target for that kind of mischief, but even Tom wasn't immune.

 

This was a whole new game now. They'd played variations on it before. The primary two were “how many times can we make Tom come?” - which was almost supernaturally often, given the refractory period of the adult human male - and “how long can we prolong Tom's suffering before he comes?” Occasionally both at once. Having sex with two people at once was hot for just about anyone, but it was like catnip for the blond. Loki had once explained it to Ben as a type of sexual orientation. Ben thought it might be closer to a fetish, but that had come down to an unsexy semantic argument for something that was the sexiest thing either of them had ever seen.

 

One of the most amazing things that Ben had ever witnessed was Tom go from perfectly normal to instantly rock hard and moaning from both Loki and himself just _hugging_ him at the same time.

 

That sort of reaction was addictive.

 

Ben pulled away from Loki so he could breathe and they both looked down at Tom. His eyes were huge with only a tiny ring of blue around a giant black pupil. He was panting, mouth open, desperately looking back and forth between them. One of his hands was on Ben’s thigh, the other on Loki’s hip, thumbs rubbing small circles onto their skin. The god gave both humans a wicked smile, and leaned over to kiss Tom. The blond gave the most exquisite moan as the god’s tongue tangled with his own. His hands tightened on the other two men, and Ben moves to that he can go after Tom’s neck while Loki kisses him. The volume on the moans increased and he writhed below them.

 

Focusing on Tom was well worth it. He moaned and keened under their mouths and hands. Bucked his hips up, pleaded for more. He was reduced to begging helplessly after just a few minutes. With an evil grin, Loki kissed and licked his way down Tom’s chest and stomach. He waved a hand and Tom’s pants vanished and Loki sucked his cock down in one, swift movement. Tom cried out and lifted his shoulders away from the cushions before Ben pressed him back down, his own mouth pushing down the blond’s voice.

 

Loki paused, freed his mouth to speak. “Let him make some noise, I want to hear him scream.”

 

Ben swallowed a frantic mewling cry before he released Tom’s mouth. He met Loki’s burning green eyes as the god lowered his head. “I like the way you’re thinking.” Loki grinned at Ben’s remark and went back to work.

 

Tom groaned.

 

Yes. Mouth uncovered was good. So, what to kiss? Tom’s neck? It was so perfect, it was begging for Ben’s teeth. He set to work on that beautiful long line of pale skin again. Set his teeth into the muscle and bit hard enough to bruise.

 

The volume of Tom’s cries increased. “Oh god, please,” he managed to gasp. “Oh god.” Ben could hear Loki chuckle, which must have felt remarkable since Tom twisted and cried. “Please!” The word spiraled up into a scream and his back arched clean off the sofa, spine bowed.

 

Ben sat back to watch as Tom came, and came, then came down. His eyes were shut, mouth open, features relaxed. Loki sat up and smiled down at Tom. He wiped his mouth and turned to Ben. “What do you think, should we give him time to recover?”

 

“Why don’t we give him a show to encourage him?”

 

Tom’s eyes opened and he looked at the others wildly. “You’re going to kill me,” he croaked.

 

“Oh no, beloved, only la petite mort. Beaucoup fois.”

 

Ben’s idle wondering at where Loki had learned French was lost as the god pulled him into another kiss. Green herbs were joined by the acrid taste of Tom’s release. Ben found his hands wandering over the muscular planes of Loki’s chest, drifting down to unfasten the god’s trousers, caressing what was revealed.

 

Loki pulled away from the kiss, his eyes fluttered, mouth open. He spoke with a voice like smokey gravel. “I would very much like to fuck you, but there isn’t the space.”

 

Ben chuckled. “I’m sure we could make do, but we could go upstairs.”

 

Loki grinned and stood up. He made a small gesture with one hand and his clothes vanished. As did Ben’s pants. The god looked down at Tom, who still lay bonelessly on the sofa. “What do you think, beloved?”

 

“Oh god yes.”

 

Loki chuckled and scooped Tom up into his arms like he weighed no more than a kitten. Tom wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and kissed him. Ben was always amazed by the two of them together. There was nothing quite like seeing two gorgeous, nearly identical men snogging each other’s brains out. A mirror come to life that just wanted to shag itself.

 

Tom broke the kiss and panted. “Upstairs?”

 

Loki hummed and started walking. Ben followed, making no bones about watching the god’s arse as the pair preceded him up the stairs.

 

Loki lay Tom down gently on the bed and kissed him again before turning to Ben. “Where were we?”

 

The older actor stepped forward and pulled the god into another kiss. “Here.” Tom’s tea and sunshine flavor lingered on Loki’s lips. It made an intoxicating mix with Loki’s own taste of winter and herbs. He ran his hands over the god’s chest, back, arse. Shifted forward so they were pressed together, hips nearly aligned, cocks pressed together. Loki twisted them slightly and then Ben was falling backwards onto the bed. He landed beside Tom, who pressed his lips to Ben’s, devoured his mouth, one of his hands making its lazy way over Ben’s chest. Two more hands joined it, slightly cooler so he knew both were Loki’s. Long fingers teased and stroked and tormented.

 

Tom released his lips, and Ben opened his eyes to see the other two men kissing again. They were kneeling over him now. One of Tom’s hands was on Loki’s jaw and neck, the other teasing Ben’s nipple. Loki had tangled his fingers of one hand in Tom’s hair while the other made an intricate gesture. A tube of lube appeared in his hand. The god opened it with a flick of his thumb, still snogging Tom’s brains out the entire time. Clearly Loki wasn’t distracted enough. Ben reached out for the god’s erection and stroked him with a light hand. Tom was half hard again at this point, and that should be encouraged, so that’s what he did with the other hand.

 

“We’re ignoring our guest, beloved.”

 

“Mmmmm, you’re right.”

 

They looked down at him with identical lust filled expressions. “Do you want high or low?” Tom asked.

 

“Hmmmm, low I think.”

 

“We can switch later.”

 

“As you wish.” Loki slipped down Ben’s chest, much like he had Tom’s earlier, silver tongue teasing his skin until the god’s mouth reached its goal and Ben’s cock was covered in wet heat. Loki’s tongue wrapped around his shaft in a way that just shouldn’t be possible. Teasing folds of skin, applying perfect pressure and suction. Tom kissed away a moan from Ben’s lips, caressed his chest with soft fingertips. Ben’s hands were occupied entirely with Tom now, the god being too far away. He felt the other man get harder and harder under his hand and he started to whimper again. Loki did _something_ and Ben arched off the bed crying out. He didn’t come, but it was near thing.

 

“You said something about fucking me?” Ben looked down at the god. Loki’s eyes were almost glowing. The god freed his mouth with a wet pop.

 

“I did, yes.” Loki’s smile was lust filled and just a little evil. “Are you asking?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“What do you think, my love?”

 

“You fuck him, I’ll suck him off.”

 

Ben groaned and dropped his head back. “Oh dear god.”

 

Loki chucked, and Ben felt a long wet finger teasing at his entrance. “Mustn’t get ahead of ourselves.”

 

“Proper prep be damned, just fuck me.”

 

“Ah ah, no. Unless you want me to magic you loose, no.”

 

Ben’s eyes went huge. “You can do that?”

 

“If you want me to. I rather thought you enjoyed the process.”

 

“Please just fuck me.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Since you said please…” The god’s fingers were warm and tingling now. They pressed inside of him and Ben felt himself just relax. Rings of muscle that usually took a while to stretch loose fell open until Loki fit three well lubed fingers inside of him and twisted.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“You should just fuck him, love, stop teasing.”

 

“As you wish, beloved. How do you want us?”

 

“Ben, on all fours. Loki, you behind him. I’ll stay here.”

 

Ben found himself caging Tom as he lay inverted on the bed. The other actor’s cock was temptingly below him, but as he was about to lean down to suck on him, Loki slid home behind him and Tom’s mouth engulfed him.

 

“Fuuuuck.”

 

This was not going to take long. Loki thrust into him, smooth and sure, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. Tom, though not inhumanly talented, was doing an excellent job with the cock in his mouth. Licking and sucking in an alternating pattern. Ben lost all track of the passage of time. He could feel his orgasm building low in his pelvis. The sounds coming out of his mouth were barely human. Then Loki hit his prostate three times running, and Tom sucked hard and long and he was coming. He shouted something incoherent, possibly a name, though whose he couldn’t be sure, or maybe profanity of some kind. But the shout turned pure and wordless as Loki just kept going and Tom swallowed him down.

 

Ben collapsed forward. Tom’s cock was right in front of his nose, so he gave it a lick. Tom humming around his own softening penis was a curious feeling, but worth it.

 

“Oh, are you done?” Loki sounded amused.

 

“Fuck off you sarcastic bastard.”

 

The god chuckled. “I can stop, if you’d like.”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Loki slid free with a groan. Ben rolled to the side so that his back was on the bed now. He looked up at Loki. Over at Tom. They were looking at each other.

 

“Beloved, are you ready for more?”

 

Tom nodded. “Fuck me now?”

 

Loki grinned. “Shall I do the trick, or do you want me to open you up nice and slow?”

 

“Fucking now, slow later.”

 

Ben watched as Loki kissed his way down Tom’s body again. Watched as the other actor spread his legs for the god’s long fingers. Watched as Tom writhed and gasped at the penetration. Loki lifted the other’s hips and slid a pillow under them, then took. Tom gripped the footboard with both hands and groaned as the god thrust deep, over and over again. Tom looked over at Ben with pleading eyes.

 

“You want me to touch you?” Ben’s voice was hoarse.

 

“Please darling. I want to come for both of you.”

 

How could he say no to that? Ben draped himself over Tom’s side, propping his head up so he could look down the long lean bodies in front of him. The other hand teased along Tom’s chest, his stomach, his cock. The blond gasped and mewled under them. Cried out as Loki thrust harder. Ben looked up at the god. His teeth were clenched, then his expression dissolved into bliss, mouth open in a perfect O. Ben tightened his hand on Tom’s cock and the other actor screamed as he came. Ben looked at him, to see a near identical expression of bliss as Tom came all over his stomach and chest, spilling over Ben’s hand.

 

Loki slipped free and lay down on the other side of Tom and draped his arm over both of them. Ben gripped the god’s hip with a sticky hand. Tom made quiet noise of pure contentment and wrapped his arms around both of them.

 

Ben felt himself drifting and unconsciousness took him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) attempt at Smut! Please be kind... 
> 
> I decided to have this be an adjunct chapter on "Dream of Mirrors" since I know not everyone wants the smut, but in case you were wondering what Tom and Ben and Loki were getting up to behind closed doors...


End file.
